


death comes for us all in The End

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Listen to Lily's theme, REALLY REALLY REALLY SAD, RIP Alan Rickman, Sad, while reading, why did I write this, you will die from feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On January 14th, 2016, something is wrong with Snape's portrait. More specifically Severus is missing. Really sad, yes, it is a RIP Alan Rickman fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death comes for us all in The End

**Author's Note:**

> On the Harry Potter wiki it states that Albus Severus went to Hogwarts in 2017.

For nearly eighteen years Headmaster Severus Snape resided in his portrait. Eighteen years of conversing with Albus, passing quips back and forth with Minerva, and snarling at other portraits and students alike. 

Until one day just after Christmas break had ended and the students filed back into the long corridors of Hogwarts for another year, the headmistress sat back in her chair. 

Minerva then frowned, "Albus? Where is Severus? He's never missed the first day of term." 

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked sadly at the empty portrait. The chair Snape had once sat in devoid of the man. The green background resting almost sadly. (It wasn't Slytherin green, no, the artist had somehow managed to capture the exact shade of Lily's eyes.) 

"I'm afraid, Minerva, that the dear boy is not coming back."

"What? Why, Albus, whatever do you mean?" 

The elder wizard ran a hand tiredly over his beard. "Something has happened, I believe. Something has been eating away at him for some time now. Something from the inside. Things one wouldn't expect to see in a portrait- grey lines, shallow features..."

Minerva gazed in silent astonishment as Dumbledore confined sadly, "I think he knew too. He told me just before he disappeared that 'he'd always been my man...'" In fact he could remember it perfectly now. 

-394-394-394-394-394-

"Severus? Are you alright? Are you ill?" Which was silly, portraits couldn't be ill. But still, it did surprise one to suddenly be confronted with that fact that Snape's hair had turned white overnight! 

"Headmaster? You do know that I was always your man." 

"Of course, my dear boy, but whatever has happened to you?" 

Severus sighed, "I do believe I'm dying, Albus." 

"Portraits can't die, Severus." The headmaster reprimanded patiently. 

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm well aware of that, Albus." He cringed, "You recall that Albus Severus Potter, the one who visits occasionally with Harry." 

The headmaster permitted the change of subject and nodded, "Yes?"

"He has Lily's eyes." 

"He does, doesn't he?" Albus smiled and smoothed the hem of his outlandish robes, "Only you, my dear boy, would treasure that- even after all this time." 

Dumbledore smiled and looked up with a twinkle in his eye that quickly faded at the sight of the empty chair, "Severus?" He asked in shock. 

The only response he got was a whispered, "Always, Headmaster... Always." 

-394-394-394-394-394-

The former headmaster and the currant headmistress spent the next minutes mourning the loss of their friend as the snow continued to fall on the cold January day.


End file.
